The assembly is composed of a) a swab having a wad mounted on one end, b) a protective cover or shield to protectively enshroud the wad, while in a normal position, and c) means for removably maintaining the swab and shield in general co-axial alignment while in assembly. The shield can be moved relative to the swab, from the normal position protecting the wad to a position exposing the wad for use thereof.
More particularly, the assembly comprises an elongate rod with a wad secured about one rod end, which wad, in a preferred embodiment, is of fibrous material, the same being wax coated and impregnated to provide a smooth outer surface on the fibrous material and to adapt it to "pick up" daubable material. The daubable material can be a cosmetic product such as lipstick, eye shadow, face powder, and the like. Also in the preferred embodiment, the shield for the wad is annular defining a skirt which is slidably movable along the elongate rod between a first or normal position protectively shielding the wad within the skirt and an axially displaced position along the swab handle wherein the smooth wad surface is exposed.